MGS: Flash Collab
}} MGS: Flash Collab is a flash movie collaboration found on Newgrounds comprised of 100 short movies made in Adobe Flash (plus several secret shorts found by clicking odd bits of scenery in some movies) spread across two entries to Newgrounds' "Flash Portal." A vast majority of the shorts are playful jabs at the scenes and memes of the , from Johnny Sasaki's infamous bowel problems and the ubiquitous cardboard box to the bizarre powers of the Cobra Unit and Old Snake's accelerated aging. Previous Metal Gear-themed Newgrounds hit Metal Gear Awesome is also a frequently lampooned aspect of the Metal Gear culture. Both movies are intended for mature audiences, and DISC 01 features an adult content warning for several sexually explicit scenes. MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 Weirdozinc: ' This flash collab begins with Snake ballet dancing on the stage and says" Showtime!" in Japanese, then the title of the Flash Collab appears. '''danomano65: ' Snake is in his tent and has to wait until he has the order to. He starts listening to iTunes in his laptop and his songs are replaced by Death Metal. Three months later, Snake is pale and has a pentagram on his forehead and is ordered by the colonel to strike and he runs to metal music to the base and slices a soldier's arm with an axe then the Colonel calls and say's "Damn, now that's fucking METAL". '''Kupaman: In a parody of Dora the Explorer, Snake says that Metal Gear is about to launch nuclear warheads and asks the viewers "Can you say Metal Gear?". Then, a laser sight points to him and he says "Sniper Wolf, no sniping!" HappyHarry87: ' Snake is trying to shoot Sniper Wolf with the PSG1, but he keeps missing. Then the Colonel says to use the diazepam. Snake uses it and goes into a trippy dream sequence, and 5 minutes later, he starts hallucinating from the pill. '''Kura-ewe: ' Otacon is washing his clothes then Snake comes from behind and starts hallucinating seeing Otacon as Meryl Silverburgh and Otacon sees diazepam on the floor. Then, Gray Fox comes through the sink and tells him to hurt him more and sees Otacon as a toaster and with Snake as a piece of toast and starts shouting more, causing the screen to go black with "Hideo" on the screen. 'Kirbopher15: ' Snake and Gray Fox were about to battle to the death and Otacon says "It's just like one of my Japanese animes!". Snake asks "What the fuck kind of anime are you watching?" and Otacon imagines Snake and Gray Fox fighting in an anime-like battle to which Otacon replies "only the best". 'Hamiltoe: '''Otacon is at some room saying he is glad that Snake placed the webcam in the girl's bathroom and then suddenly Snake grabs Otacon and rapes him with his CQC in a silent-movie-like scene. '''Automatic-Tank: '''Snake calls the Colonel telling him that there is a fence in the way, then Big Boss is on Metal Gear REX, he wonders if he did kill him and Big Boss says that he was equipped with food, then Snake shoots Metal Gear REX and Big Boss comes out of the cockpit crushed under. Then he's says "...not again." and dies. Finally, Snake replies "Now for my retirement", then places the SOCOM in his mouth and shoots himself. '''I-Smel: ' The Fury is getting food in a cafeteria and a guy next to him gets the last cupcake which makes him angry and turns the man into a charred skeleton. 'MetalMaverick: ' Naked Snake finds a rabbit and he wants to eat it but it's trying to be cute so he couldn't eat him then he lets him go but the rabbit bites his arm off. Snake then tries to shoot him. 'Keirupted: ' Naked Snake is searching for food and he finds a snake and eats it, later he sees a soldier with a tree frog and eats the frog, then the soldier and says it's rotten. 'Dult: ' Eva asks Snake if he wants to see her huge knockers and he replies "Who are the Patriots?" Confused, EVA says "What?" with multiple question marks floating around her head then, Snake stabs her breasts which were revealed as implants. 'SuperSkittles: ' Snake gets a call from his phone during a mission and an enemy soldier spots him and suddenly see Snake with a girl and a T-Rex behind him and the soldiers shoot him and one of the soldiers wonders who saw that coming then Psycho Mantis says he did. 'Faltaviva: ' Psycho Mantis says that he knows everything and Snake says that does he know why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch then he tells him why and that its delicious. '''Greensinge: Snake finds a box and wears it (even though it is not big enough to cover his body), then he passes through a guard from behind even though he knows he is there. Irrelivent: ' Snake is by a wall saying Metal Gear and put a cigarette in his mouth and his head suddenly explodes. '''Thefjk: ' An enemy soldier sees something and it's a Box, Then, he sees something and it's a barrel, later, sees something and it's a guy in a ghost costume with his ding dong showing. 'Derosa: ' Naked Snake is locked in the Grozny Grad Cell and sees a guard looking at him and he poops in his pants. 'Pbass: ' Snake is in the DARPA Chief's cell and is there to save him and is talking about the new metal gear which snake thinks it's called "Metal Gear Gear". Then the Darpa Chief and Snake are arguing about what the name is and Johnny is trying to see through the hole and sees the DARPA Chief's buttocks and he passes out because he farts at him. 'TheFogerty: ' Inside the Big Shell, a girl (Emma) screams and Raiden looks in his briefs and says "OH MY GOD... I am a guy!" 'Theo-Art: ' Snake asks Raiden what all of the white liquid on his face is. Even though it is obviously semen, Raiden tells him it is artifical blood, but Vamp comes up behind Raiden, spanking his rear while telling how much of a good time he had. However, Snake shoots Vamp in the head with a handgun, with Raiden chuckling awkwardly. 'Osuka: ' Raiden is calling the Colonel on how to stop Arsenal Gear and he replies by saying La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo over and over then Arsenal Gear crashes at the bridge. 'Incognitus: ' Solidus sees a cut on his finger and he screams then starts bleeding through his left eye and nose. 'Middlefingerrings: ' Old Snake is walking by and gets a big erection. Then Liquid Ocelot comes and says so that's why they call him Solid and that his name is Liquid and then Snake starts masturbating. 'Duchednier (JordanD): ' The sign says "intermission!!" while you see Snake, Otacon, Liquid, Ocelot, Vamp, Gray Fox with a soldier being stabbed and Raiden. In the background is Metal Gear RAY, Metal Gear REX and the Shagohod. 'MIndchamber: ' Snake is singing A-ha's "Take on Me" to Meryl and then shoots her. 'Ham-Mosessess: ' In Metal Gear Online, Snake attacks an enemy player and ham (playing as the Mk. II) says that Otacon is so boring then Snake equips the S-Plug-S and wonders how to use it and it reads suppository and then the player says that Hideo Kojima is a crazy guy and then you see Kojima with the flag of Japan stuck on his head. 'deadspread83: ' In a hospital, the doctor is trying to find the baby in the womb, but he is attacked by an infant Snake, he strangles him with his cord and crawl back into his mother's vagina. 'Goat-Man: ' The doctor says that she has a baby boy then the baby grows hair and a beard and breaks the doctor's neck and tells the nurse to be in the doctor's office in five minutes. '''Tobromancer: Meryl says to Snake that things won't work out between them and the camera zooms out to see that he is at the End of the Road Retirement Home. Hokey-Mokey: ' Psycho Mantis is getting a job interview and tells the manager that he doesn't save often which the manager finds creepy. '''El-Sammo: ' Snake is at an office and is asked what he sees and he says Metal Gear, Metal Beer, Ketal Fear and Greg Kinnear and he approves his right state of mind to do a suicide mission. 'Gothkyd: ' Snake is walking through the bathroom and sees Meryl in the Shower and she spots him. 'Dirtypandafilms: ' Snake call Otacon telling him he has an erection so he tells Snake to beat it and he uses CQC on it. 'Lazymuffin: ' Lazymuffin gets Metal Gear Solid and tries to play and doesn't get what the fun is 'Teamtamago: ' The history of Metal Gear in a few short clips. 'Snow-Fox13: ' Snake is up against Metal Gear and wonders how to beat it, wishing Mega Man was there, so an illusion of Mega Man tell him to use bubbles. Snake does comply to Mega Man's order, thinking the liquid will mess up Metal Gear's circuits, but it does absolutely nothing and ends up with him getting stepped on. 'Damionx: ' Liquid tells Snake that they're not ordinary twins but Snake interrupts his speech saying he sounds nothing like him, which is odd since they're suppose to be nearly identical. Liquid says that he's British, unlike Snake's gruff American accent and continues his speech, overlapping Snake. Snake gets annoyed at Liquid's overlapping and assassinates him with his SOCOM. '''Futurecoplgf: During Liquid and Snake's final fight as they both have low life, Liquid interrupts the battle to tell Snake he's had a good time, offering him a smoke. Snake accepts the offer and tells Liquid he's not such a bad guy, but Snake dies from the cigarette. Liquid calls Snake foolish, as 'Winners don't use drugs'. Valerofond: ' Snake wakes up finding himself with no shirt and sees Liquid still alive and he says that he and Snake both share the same genes (which Snake confuses it for jeans), Snake asks what with Liquid and his clothes then he tells about the secret Pentagon project, but Snake found it boring and kicks Liquid which makes him fall. '''deucenine: ' Snake chokes an enemy soldier and he becomes an item, then an announcer says: "Every year, over 8 zillion people die and become useful item for later use in the game due to cigarette smoke. Harmless right?" 'Nessmasta: ' Snake is in a cardboard box reading porn. 'Octoflash: ' The Fear is jumping tree to tree until he hits the tree. 'Ockeroid: ' Snake is battling The Failure and easily beats him and his Microbomb is a dud then he shoots The Failure in the head. 'ShadowII2: ' Snake is walking and falls of cliff and has tons of damage and an announcer says that he needs rations which are out of stock, then Snake dies. 'Mrnihil: ' Snake is at the Sorrow's river and he can't hear what the Sorrow is saying then the Sorrow says it's a "sneaking game, why do you have kill every guy you come across". 'De-line: ' In an Old-Cartoon-like style, Snake throw a grenade that dances to distract the guard, and then Snake snaps his neck. 'Kourydaninja: ' Kourydaninja is playing Metal Gear Solid on extreme hard on the torture scene. He rapidly presses the circle button to give back Snake's health, but he does so much that his thumb gets inflamed in the middle of the scene. He gives his nearby Grandma the controller to fill in for him. She does well, but right before the end, she accidentally presses select, the submit button, making her rip the controller in half in a fit of rage. 'The-Super-Flash-Bros: ' Young Otacon and young Meryl are playing with remote-controlled cars then young Snake plays with a remote-controlled missile and accidentally aims it at Otacon and Meryl and blows both of them to smithereens. 'Stamper: ' Para-Medic and Snake are awful at having sex, that's all. MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 Easter Eggs '''Stuntsproductions: On Kirbopher15's movie, click on Otacon's crotch. There, you will see Snake with a card, and say, "It's time..to duel!" and sends out Metal Gear Rex HumanMongoose: On I-Smel's movie, click on the cupcake before the man takes it. You will see a frog, which is later stabbed. The frog will turn into a variety of foods such as a burger, pie, sandwich, two glasses of tea, and a whopper. Xionico: '''On Thefjk's movie, click the barrel. You see Snake rolling around a barrel ,and then vomits. '''Imaginarylog: On Derosa's movie, click on the soldier's poop. You will see Ocelot walking in the forest, then he finds Snake taking a dump, while EVA is just standing next to him. DarkLabStudios: On FutureCoplgf's movie, click on the cigarette sticking out of the pack. You will see Naked Snake just after having sex with EVA. You will see a small menu that shows what Snake could used at that time. It passed used condoms and KY jelly, then it showed that Snake used cigarettes. Kojay: '''On DueceNine's movie, click on the item the dead soldier gave out. Then you see Snake about to kill a soldier, but starts spurting out items, before the place explodes. '''Black-Fox5: On KuoryDaNinja's movie, click on the remote controller when the boy is tapping the buttons violently. You will see Snake and some other soldiers dancing toward Metal Gear REX. While they are moving toward Rex, they shoot at it occasionally. When Rex comes close to them, it lowers the rail gun, charges it, and BOOM! MGS: Flash Collab DISC 02 GordonMcMillan: '''The movie starts off with Snake trying to shoot down Metal Gear REX, seeing he is out of ammo, he get stomped on. '''XXSAMMYXX: '''Baby Snake is trying to sneak past his adoptive dad, but steps on a rubber ducky, which somehow catches his dad's attention, and then you see a box, but then, there's a teddy bear in there, not Snake! Then you see he is hiding UNDER a drawer. '''DejitaruDavis: Otacon says he thinks he know who REALLY has the dominant genes. He tries to get Snake to remember, but he keeping about the wrong ones, until finally, he remembers Otacon driving, because he was to wussy to save Meryl, and him going rambo over the mounted gun, and Liquid, DOING BOTH AT THE SAME TIME. Then Snake becomes shocked. StrikerF2: '''A soldier spots Snake and is about to fight him, but gets hit, and falls. THE END. '''JeffaMyEffa: '''Snake sees the DARPA chief, and says "AWW SWEET, I HAVE A ROOMMATE!?". Then, snake tries to get him to play checkers, but he says that he's dead. "I mean...(sighs). '''TheMexicanMuffinMan: '''Snake, being locked up, talks to a soldier, who admits he's lonely. Snake says it must be hard not having a woman around. The soldier tries to say something, but Snake shushes him, looking into his deep,beautiful, luscious eyes, and then Snake then cries blood. '''Maxaroni5: '''Snake open up a vent, goes down, and knocks on a door. A man asks what he wants, and replies back saying, "Yeahh,.. I came here for the uh... E-I-E-I-O-U meeting." And then the guy corrects him, following a question if he knows the password, to which Snake says "Bacon" The man says no, which makes him mad, and whines to let him in, which he says no again. Then Snake screams, kicks down the door, then the man says,"Back off man, I have a swordfish!" but Snake says , very angry this time, "WELL I HAVE A GUNFISH, UUH!!!" and shoots the man 3 times. '''Tobromancer: '''Snake is getting near Metal Gear, and then calls Otacon via Codec and asks him what ice cream flavor he wants, to which he says "Strawberry", and then Snake says, "What are you, GAY?" and then Raiden appears, but Snake tries to compensate for calling him gay, but Otacon then tells him to just get chocolate. '''Weirdo: '''Solidus Snake asks the Genome soldiers if they all have ice cream, and they all say yes. Relieved, Solidus tries to test launch Metal Gear RAY, but all the soldiers start laughing, and then Solidus asks what's so funny, and a soldier say "SHOOP DA WHOOP". And the author, seeing the result, feels disappointed for making that joke. '''MindChamber: '''Fred Flintstone catches Snake eating his pebbles, and then the fighting over it, and Fred wins. But Snake starts crying, and, out of sympathy, Fred squirts milk all over Snakes' face. '''Rikimaru-Strife: '''Raiden is fighting Fat Man, who claims Raiden can't defeat his bombs, then Raiden beats up his face, and looks like an ugly man, which makes Fat Man explode. '''Incognitus: '''Raiden is striving to look for Metal Gear, and sees that it's already active. Horrified, he yells out "That's Metal Gear!" and gets slapped by the Colonel. '''Popsey: Soldiers are trying to fight off a woman, but get blasted away. Then Raiden asks (on Codec with the Colonel) how that black woman has blond hair, but then the Colonel glitches out and explodes. Then Rosemary calls saying that it's George Washington's birthday. L4ZYL30: '''The main character is trying to get a screenshot of Raiden's "unmanlihood". He successfully gets it, gets a call from his friend, and brags to him, but he then denies he spent 3 hours trying to get it. Shut up. '''Kenkaku (VACKenny): The Boss tells Snake he can press enemies on the battlefield for info. He does CQC on one and the enemy gives "useful" advice. Snake then feeds him to a crocodile. EVA says that if he kissed him, he'd fast like a beast, and says that he did, and EVA looks horrified. Sigint asks Snake why he put on makeup, and explains why. KillerKB: '''A soldier complains why he has to patrol the woods, and sees footprints. He then follows it, hits a bear, and gets mauled by it. Then Snake calls Colonel via Codec, and Colonel says he's fired. '''BR1REGNA: '''Snake takes a piss and gets shot by The End. '''Oobar: '''Snake encounters The Sorrow, turns sad, and asks the viewer to "change the channel." '''Nenenket: Metal Gear Solid as an Animal Planet documentary; with Solid and Liquid Snake as snakes, Gray Fox as a fox, Vulcan Raven as a raven, Psycho Mantis as a praying mantis, Sniper Wolf as a wolf, Revolver Ocelot as an ocelot with a human arm and Metal Gear REX as a tyrannosaurus rex with the rail gun and the radome. DueceNine: '''Snake's wife says that they will be late, and Snake says "K...c..coming" He checks his surroundings, and he sees his old box, and dances to it, but gets crushed by Vulcan Raven, who says "Oh hilarious, another box joke, like I never heard that one before." '''RingTailedLemur5000: Snake defecates in a box, and he and a soldier both vomit. CdyVnd: '''Snake is in the bathroom of a Heartbreak Club, and he shoots a man before he pisses. '''SundayComics: '''Snakes' mom catches him masturbating in the bathroom. '''Physco-Pickle (Rooster): Snake walks in on Gray Fox and EVA having sex. TeamTamago: How Snake smuggled his pack of smokes before his mission to Shadow Moses is finally revealed. Osuka: '''Snake is about to battle Metal Gear REX, and then Gray Fox barges in trying to stop it but gets stomped on repeatedly by the machine. '''LeftHandedSock: '''Snake is denying that Gray Fox is dying, and he admits something very special to Gray Fox. '''Arkuni: '''Snake shows off himself before we realize he is in a store buying a fan he hasn't purchased yet. He then kills the store clerk. '''SardonicSamurai: '''Old Snake breaks out of a place, but gets compromised! '''Aeonstars: Hideo Kojima watches Metal Gear Awesome, and then shoots himself because he's been ridiculed. Then God complains about the mess his suicide made. egoraptor: Liquid, Psycho Mantis, and Ocelot are having a meeting and Liquid is telling Ocelot on having a real animal as a codename. Ocelot then counters Liquid's remarks on stating that "Ocelot" is a real animal, then saying it's "like a bobcat". At Liquid's suggestion, he should have "Bobcat" as his new codename, but Ocelot says it is all sudden while playing with his gun. Liquid tells Ocelot to stop playing with his gun in his meeting when the screen flashes white. The next scene show a funeral where it is revealed that Ocelot shot himself for playing with his gun. Liquid shows regret and wanted to be "Revolver Ocelot". Fiergon: '''Snake is running out of money, and he gets a call that they are doing a movie and the need a voice actor. But in the end, Arin Hanson is the one who becomes the voice actor. '''FrozenFire: $ Snake will do anything 4 munny $ Boozerman: Psycho Mantis is reading Snake's thoughts and says that the player enjoys playing Mario and Hello Kitty games. Then he reads more thoughts but discovers the player plays Dora the Explorer, with Snake in shock saying that it's his player's sisters games, to which Meryl replies "yeah, sure". Mantis then snickers to discover the player regularly plays Mary Kate & Ashley's Sweet 16 and begins to laugh and Meryl tells Snake is pathetic before the screen fades, with Mantis saying he "never felt so happy in his life!". WAAAZZAAA: '''Snake is teaching his comrades about the battlefield, and shoots one of them. '''Eddache: '''Two soldiers are trying to get Snake, but can't move, because Snake is getting a ration, which they complain why they can't get any. Then Snake put's a mine in front of them, and one of them looks at the bright side, and admits he had sex with the other person's wife, and then they die. THE END. '''Lizardcommando: '''Snake is walking with Meryl, and punches her face because he mistaken a laser point of a rifle for a spider. Then he gets shot and dies. '''Hokey-Mokey: '''Two soldier have no idea whose footprints are these. '''MasterWabbit: '''Why guards shouldn't grant people on Codec amnesty. '''M1KES: Snake goes inside Otacon's lab and discovers Gray Fox waiting for him and challenging to him to fight. Just before he assumes his fighting stance, he suddenly loses power. It is revealed that his exoskeleton is plugged into the power circuit. Snake unplugs him and is holding the plug. He then laughs but becomes shocked to discover the batteries on the exoskeleton. Gray Fox is then turned on again and sees Snake, who then calls him "pathetic". Then the screen fades black with a slash and Snake screaming. BiffTheTimid: '''Snake encounters a soldier, and they have a standoff before the soldier complains to Snake. Snake then shoots him in the eye with a dart, and then the soldier yells out in agony, and Snake asks if he would've preferred if he shot him in the dick. He complains some more, and then gets shot in the dick '''Futurecoplgf: '''Snake encounters a soldier, but he doesn't shoot him because he is out of their range. Then Snake starts messing with him, before he gets shot. '''HumanMongoose: The Fury is burning down everything. Mohka: '''A soldier asks The Fury to get rid of all the basement bats, and The Fury does by burning them all, and the soldier runs away. '''MysticShinhanku: '''The Fury laughs and calls himself insane. Then a boy asks Snake for ice cream, and Snake says "No.". Then the boy cries blood. The Pain shows up and tries to get Snake's (who is smoking a cigarette) attention. '''JohnnyUtah: '''The Fury is cooking a barbecue, and asks what The Pain wants on his burger, to which he replies, "Just some bees, please." He keeps annoying him with the same answer, until he shows The Fury his swollen face. ' '''BrianKinney:' The Pain checks his surroundings and masturbates to bee porn. BRS: Snake is playing minesweeper, and has no idea what to do, so then takes diazepam and fills up his whole mouth. He then loses, and punches the computer, which the word "claymore" appears multiple times. I-smel: In 8-bit Metal Gear, Snake taps a wall, and gets shot. Fleckogold's Flash video: Snake goes to the terminal and contacts Otacon. He instructs Snake on inserting the camera's memory chip to upload the photos into the terminal. Otacon then begins looking through the photos; the first is a naked woman. Otacon feels surprised at seeing the photo, thinking he hardly has the time to look at it, but Snake tells Otacon that taking photos of women as "evidence" is part of basic training. Then Otacon selects the next photo and sees, in complete horror is a naked E.E. with Snake's hand on her bare breast. Snake's stomach begins to grumble and contacts Mei Ling telling her of his stomach problems. Snake then tells her what she did, and Mei Ling tells Snake about drinking that glass of orange juice that morning. The next scene shows Snake, in a bathrobe drinking a glass of orange juice with Mei Ling watching him. What Snake didn't know is that Mei Ling laced his orange juice with Anal Volcano laxative and Mei Ling tells Snake he has three minutes to find a bathroom and relieve himself. He then begins rushing towards the facility to find a bathroom. He tells Mei Ling why she did this, then she tells Snake she did this for sleeping with her dog. He then stops for a look at Metal Gear REX. When he reaches REX's hangar and sees the bathroom across, he tries to go there but is stopped by Liquid piloting REX. Cannot bear the stomach pains any longer, he lowers his pants and unleashes a stream of diarrhea on REX's cockpit, to the point of turning it into a laser. Finally relieved of the pain and with REX destroyed from Snake's diarrhea, Snake falls unconscious while REX's cockpit opens with Liquid falling over. MGS Flash Collab DISC 02: Easter Eggs Jenova-Absolute: On Strikerf2's movie, click on the soldier. You will see Snake using a chokehold on a soldier, but you soon find out that he is raping a soldier. Thefogerty: On Rikimaru-Strife's movie, click on Raiden's face later on. You will see Fatman, assumingly dead, but he is alive and tries to get up, but isn't able to. He then farts. Satan112: On Boozerman's movie, click on Meryl. You will see Snake holding Meryl with her face on his schlong, and Snake says he has "I have herpes". Octoflash: On Humanmongoose's movie, click on The Fury. You will see The Fury on fire. I-Smel: On JohnnyUtah's movie, click on the bottle of ketchup you see on the table. You will see a crab and a rock. Snake will come from behind and the crab will walk away. Snake, instead of eating the crab, eats the rock. Snake hears a gunshot and hides. '''Next-Gaming: '''Stay after the credits, and you will see a surprise order. External links * MGS: Flash Collab DISC 01 * MGS: Flash Collab DISC 02 Category:Fan-Made